Prize
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Tratando de parecer "normales", Duo aconseja (aunque más que eso lo hace por fastidiar) a Heero para que disfrute de lo bueno de la vida. Sin saber que Heero piensa disfrutarlo a él.


  
**Prize**

  
**Pareja:** Heero x Duo  
**YAOI...**quizás más Shonen Ai que Lemon pero..no estoy seguro.  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Dedicado:** La linda Kiri-chan  
**Notas del autor:**   
~Es el primer Fic de Gundam Wing así que no esperen mucho.  
~El título (fiel a mi costumbre) es el nombre de una canción de Glay (No busquen originalidad a mis títulos).

**

Prize

**  
  
  
El sonido de sus pasos resonaban en todo el pasillo, lentos, muy lentos, sin preocupación alguna, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisita de hablaba muy bien por él. Sentía como las miradas lo seguían, daba una que otra mirada en respuesta una muy subjetiva y sutil por supuesto. No podía negar que le gustaba la sensación de ser el punto de atención del pasillo, de la escuela entera, no podía porque era verdad. El pasillo terminó para él al estar frente a la puerta de los vestidores. No tardó mucho en salir ya con su uniforme deportivo, ahora estaba camino al patio. Cuando llegó los equipos de básquet ya estaban listos para empezar, decidió entrar en el que tenía menos jugadores. No había mucho que esperar de la defensiva de su oponente, se libraba fácilmente de ella, anotaba tan pronto tenía en sus manos el balón. Desde todas partes sentía como las chicas lo apoyaban y gritaban su nombre esperando que él les respondiera. Su trenza se movía con cada movimiento de su cabeza, le fascinaba la idea de estar rodeado por personas que lo admiraran, al dar la vuelta su mirada se detuvo en una ventana del cuarto piso, reconoció la silueta de Heero en la sala de computación. Estaba tan ocupado en la computadora que ni siquiera se digno darle una mirada al partido que acababa de ganar Duo. 

-Así que allí estabas, faltaste a las clases por estar frente a la computadora- pensó Duo sin despegar su vista de él- deberías saber lo que es vivir.

  
Lo contempló por unos segundos más y se dirigió a las vestidores.   
Ya con el uniforme fue camino al encuentro de su actual compañero de "trabajo", de que otra manera podría decirle. Giró la perilla pero ésta no respondía. Tocó muy suavemente la puerta -Heero soy yo Duo abre. Esperó un poco, estaba empezando a dudar si él seguía allí dentro cuando la puerta se abrió para encontrarse frente a frente con Heero, esos ojos azules profundos lo contemplaban inexpresivos.

-No piensas entrar.  
Duo entró y cerró la puerta (con seguro) detrás de él.  
-Harás que sospechen de ti- dijo Duo mientras él se sentaba de vuelta frente al computador- faltaste a las clases de la mañana y además estar encerrado aquí no es muy buena idea. ¿Qué dirás cuando alguien tenga clases? Que eres quien arregla las máquinas cuando el profesor no está.

  
Heero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por tratar de responderle. 

-Deberías tener algo más de "vida común y normal escolar". Hemos estado en tantas escuelas ya deberías saber como funcionan, por ejemplo, tienes que asistir a las clases.  
Heero seguía tan hablador como antes, Duo empezó a perder lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba en el cuerpo.  
-¡Vaya con este sujeto! Sólo trato de ser amigable con él y lo único que obtengo es estar parado hablando sólo y no quiero decir que sea aburrido pero de verdad que lo es. ¿Por qué no tratas de ser humano y haces cosas que gente de tu naturaleza haría? Como hacer amigos o hablarle al que ya tienes.  
Heero dirigió su mirada hacia él sin mover la cabeza -¿Qué insinúas?   
-Trato de decir- comenzó a decir Duo con algo de alivio en su tono de voz- que si deseas pasar desapercibido en la tierra debes comportante como un terrestre normal, con todas las condiciones que esto abarque.  
-¿Y debería pasar desapercibido siendo el punto de atención de toda la escuela? ¿O esa es sólo tu forma de hacerlo?-una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en su rostro.

  
Duo tardó en reaccionar, se dio cuenta que Heero en realidad estaba al tanto de los movimientos de Duo en la escuela. Hasta ese momento creyó que Heero nunca le prestaba atención. Era tan atento con él como lo podría ser una pared.

  
-Eso es más normal que estar metido en este cuarto de porquería toda la maldita mañana- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir al percatarse de la mirada inquisidora de Heero.  
-¡Mmhn!  
Y volvió a lo suyo, obviamente la respuesta de Duo no lo convenció así como todo lo que hacía. Duo prefirió no pensar mucho en ello ya que temía a la respuesta a la que podría llegar.

  
El ambiente estaba algo tenso, se acercó un poco a él con la intención de observar lo que estaba haciendo ya que parecía muy entretenido en ello. Cuando estuvo detrás de Heero, lo suficiente como para ver lo que estaba haciendo se dio cuenta que las imágenes que tenía en la pantalla eran de planos de bases militares, quizás próximos objetivos de misiones. Así era Heero, vivía para las misiones y para cumplirlas. Para eso había venido de su colonia, para eso trabajaba con él. Duo comenzó a meditar sobre ello, Heero en realidad no tenía vida fuera de las batallas, fuera de las guerras. Nunca demostraba interés por algo que no tenga que ver con la guerra. 

  
-¿Es en lo único en lo que piensas?

  
Heero dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Duo se percató de su estupidez, había pronunciado su pregunta en voz alta, se suponía que era para él solo pero ahora que podría decir que lo sacase de semejante dilema. 

  
-Deberías disfrutar de la vida, no tendremos una misión hasta un buen tiempo relájate. Claro que pedirte que disfrutes de algo es imposible pero inténtalo. Sabes Heero, tratar de ser normal no te iría mal- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

  
Un largo silencio se apoderó del lugar. Duo empezó a creer que realmente la había malogrado hasta que Heero habló:

  
-Quizás tengas razón-su voz era tan inexpresiva como antes.  
-Vaya hasta que el señor "no me molestes" ya se fue y por fin me harás caso- dijo Duo sonriendo. Se sentó en la mesa junto al teclado cruzando las piernas- lo ves Heero, sólo debes disfrutar de lo que tienes y...

  
Duo no pudo continuar, no se dio ni cuenta cuando Heero se puso de pie frente a él y lo besó. Los ojos de Duo se abrieron de par en par, no podía creer lo que sucedía, de hecho a penas sabía lo que sucedía. Heero se acercó más, Duo sintió una de sus manos acariciándole el cabello y empujándolo más hacía él. Duo trato de librase de él pero Heero enredó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, empezaron a forcejear pero Heero tenía una muy marcada ventaja sobre él. Duo trato de decir algo pero sus palabras se perdieron en la boca de Heero lo que logró que éste introdujera su lengua dentro de la suya. El cuerpo de Duo se estremeció al sentir su legua acariciando la suya. La exploración de Heero parecía una eternidad, Duo empezó a perder su fuerza y a dejarse llevar, se sentía en una nube, se sentía tan desgraciadamente bien que casi olvida con quien estaba. Recordó que estaba siendo besado por Heero, con un último y desesperado movimiento logró separarse de él, su respiración era muy agitada, jadeaba buscando más aire cuando fue atrapado por otro beso, Duo nunca hubiera esperado eso de nadie, en especial de él. Sentía como la lengua de Heero buscaba la suya, como sus brazos acariciaban su espalda con tal maestría que lo estaba volviendo loco. Heero empezó a jugar con sus labios, introduciendo, ahora, a penas su lengua a la boca de Duo, éste no soportó el juego de Heero y le mordió el labio inferior. A pesar de no haberle dolido mucho Heero no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Duo y se aferró tanto a la espalda de Duo que parecía querer desgarrársela. Duo soltó un pequeño gemido tirando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras que Heero aprovechaba para besarle el cuello. La respiración de Duo se hacía más agitada mientras que los besos y caricias de Heero empezaban a bajar más, con las fuerzas que aún le sobrevivían en el cuerpo colocó sus manos en el pecho de Heero tratando de separarse de él pero nada haría que Heero detenga su trabajo. 

  
-...Heero...

  
Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir mientras que él habría su camisa y empezaba a besarle el pecho. El rostro de Duo se ponía más rojo con cada nuevo beso, al principio sólo se preocupaba por alejar a Heero, ahora que estaba seguro que no lo lograría se preguntaba hasta donde querría llegar. Su respiración se hizo más rápida cuando sintió las suaves manos de Heero acariciar su pecho, sentía como la lengua de Heero bajaba y sus manos acariciaban ahora sus caderas. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza, empezó a llamar a Heero pero éste parecía ignorarlo, con cada nuevo beso, lo llamaba con un tono más alto de suplica. Heero siguió acariciando el pecho de Duo mientras posaba su lengua en el oído de Duo y empezaba a jugar con él.

  
-Date vuelta- le ordenó la voz sensual de Heero.

  
Duo sabía que no podría detenerlo pero tampoco se lo haría fácil.   
Heero adivinó sus intenciones, lo cogió por la cintura y empezó a ponerlo boca abajo contra la mesa, Duo sin fuerza para seguir oponiéndose se colocó de perfil contra la fría mesa con ambas manos al costado de su rostro, sentía como el cuerpo de Heero se acercaba al suyo, como se posaba en su cuello y lo besaba, llegó hasta su oído y le dijo con la voz más sensual que pudo escuchar:

  
-Así lo quisiste...

  
Duo sintió como Heero lo despojaba de sus ropas, el calor de su cuerpo hacía olvidar el frío de la mesa, sintió el cuerpo de Heero y sus manos acariciándolo. Lo hacía de tal manera que Duo no podía contener sus gemidos, Heero lo hacía tan malditamente bien. Las caricias de Heero lograron extasiar a Duo de placer. Éste ya no pensaba en nada, sólo en dejarse llevar por las experimentadas manos de su compañero. Entre los besos y carisias de Heero pudo sentir como éste le abría las piernas, podía sentir a Heero dentro de él.

  
-...Heero .... -logró decir con un tono de súplica más marcado.

  
Podía sentir como Heero entraba y salía de él. Con cada arremetida escuchaba sus latidos y los de Heero más fuertes. Duo comenzó a ser ruidoso, quiso contenerse pero tanto placer dentro de él le pedía hacerlo. Cada vez que Duo se contenía Heero se abalanzaba con más fuerza como deseando escucharlo. Un sentimiento empezó a formarse dentro de Duo y sólo deseaba que Heero terminará con él. Llegando al éxtasis del placer terminando en un gemido compartido. Duo sentía como Heero se derramada dentro de él. Heero se poso en su cuello, con la voz entrecortada le dijo "Gracias".   
Duo no comprendió del todo eso. Reuniendo las fuerzas que tenía dijo.

  
-...¿Por ...qué...?  
-...dijiste que debería...disfrutar de lo que tengo...ahora te tengo a ti.  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------- + Notas del autor:  
De acuerdo admito que el título no es muy original pero...al demonio no es como si importara mucho...está bien si importa.  
Deseo críticas y comentarios, no estoy preocupado por las críticas se que este fic lo hice bien a la guerra. 

Pongan Reviews; el sueño de todo escritor de FanFics.  
  
Raventears02@yahoo.es  


Raventears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
Carnage Before Breakfast


End file.
